dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Anur Khufos
After a clear victory in the Luna Lobo, Joshua and his Gang returned to Planet Earth for recovery. Meanwhile, Agrippa had heard about the victory on Luna Lobo, and was shocked that a band of low-class Soldiers were able to complete a job that not even his elites were able to accomplish. This caused Antonius to become fearful of the Empire ever growing power, so he then devised a secret plan. Hellblazer ordered Antonius & his Men to invade and conquer Anur Khufos. The task seemed like an apparent easy mission, so Josuha's Gang decided to leave without him. When Joshua awoke from his recovery a short time later, he rushed to Anur Khufos as quick as possible, only to find the entire speices slaughtered. Ambush by Crassus and his Elitez Joshua arrived on Anur Khufos to find the corpses of thousands of Thep Khufans, and he initially believed his team had already won and was celebrating after the reading on his scouter read four power levels fully intact. However, upon his arrival to the site of where he believed his team to be, he found his entire team dead, with only his best crew member Trey still just barely alive. Trey then explained to Joshua what had happened and how this was because Hellblazer was growing stronger, so he had them conquer Anur Khufos only to be ambushed by Crassus' Elitez. Trey passes them away as well, with Josuha swearing to him that they will be avenged. An Elite of mutant bugs arrives, and the battle between Joshua and the warriors begins. Joshua, despite being outnumbered 4-1 manages to skillfully kill all four warriors with relative ease, only to be attacked and nearly killed by Agrippa, who easily defeats Joshua with a single blast. Josuha barely manages to survive the initial attack by hiding under the bodies of fallen Khufans. Beaten and nearly dead, Joshua finds the strength to climb into his Starfighter and heads back to Planet Earth, ready to spread the word of Agrippa's plot. For some time, the World Trade Organization had been attempting to conquer Planet Anur Khufos. It is revealed that the planet holds some form of secret energy, that allows its inhabitants to develop psychic abilities. Hellblazer apparently wanted to take hold of the planet in order to harness it's secret energy. However, despite numerous attempts, even Crassus' elite squadrons were unsuccessful in conquering the planet. Somehow, the Bronx Leader Joshua and his Crew found their way to The planet and joined in on the fight as a way to show Valens that they deserved more recognition. Final attack Eglragor makes his final stand against Joshua and his team. Joshua and his Crew consisting of Trey, Ryan, Micheal and Robbie waged battle against the Thep Khufans for a few days, waiting until the whole full moon finally arose to launch their final assault. The full moon caused the Gang's transformation into Different Aliens which gave them the power to easily eradicate the population of Thep Khufans almost within one night. After the battle had finished, that one Bug Look'n dude by the name of survived. With this, he attacks Joshua and transfers his psychic abilities over to the OutLaw, thus sparking a chain of events that would later lead to the end. Joshua then slaughters Eglragor, thus finally killing off all of the population, allowing Hellblazer to take control over the planet. Aftermath Hellblazer, Nightmare, and Abyss contemplate the ability of the OutLawz. A short time later, Nightmare, Hellblazer's right-hand man, informs Antonius that a band of low-class soldiers had taken over Anur Khufos in just a few days. Abyss, another of Hellblazer's main henchmen, states that the job to take Anur Khufos had been in the pool for months, and that not even The Praetorian's elite squadrons could take Anur Khufos so easily. This is the first time Hellblazer is literally amazed as to the growing power of the OutLawz. Hellblazer, Nightmare, and Abyss contemplate the fate of the OutLawz due to the growing power of the human species and decide to take action in order to avoid further repercussions, as the Thep Khufans might pose a great threat to them in the future & it's Lifetime. Category:Story Arcs